A True Christmas Miracle::
by kuroha-x
Summary: Naruto's out of country until five days before Christmas. With Naruto being all the way in Florida, will his boyfriend, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, be able to cope. And what happens when Naruto's flight is delayed? T for sexual themes. SasuNaru. AU. OOC.


**SASUNARU! You have been warned. :) If I owned Naruto, there would be SasuNaru. By the way this is only because I made a promise to someone that I would get this done for them.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke Uchiha was never patient, rather, he was very impatient. Here was, on Winter Break, begging for something to happen. His boyfriend, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, would be away until December 20th. He had been gone since December 3rd. It was December 16th. Now Sasuke is a 16 year-old hormone-crazed teen. Do you think he'll last that long? Chances were heading toward no.

Sasuke paced back and forth his living room. He had already contemplated masturbation for the third time that day, but said no. He told Naruto that he could handle not have sex or any form of pleasure for twenty days. He would do it. Besides, there was no lying to that boy. It was like the blonde, the nicely tanned blonde, had a sixth sense in knowing when people were lying.

Frustrated, the raven-haired boy stormed upstairs and slipped on his winter outfit. Why the hell did Naruto have to visit American relatives in Ocala, Florida now? Why couldn't he do that on New Years? Why near Christmas? Oh yeah... family reunion. But in America? Why not Sapporro? Or Nara? Or Okinawa? No. The blonde just had to leave Tokyo for Ocala.

As Sasuke headed downstairs he had to calm himself. He was getting flustered over nothing. He didn't need ANOTHER heart attack (it happened over Summer). It wasn't like Naruto had any choice in the saying. His adopted father, Kakashi Hatake, along with his adopted "mother", Iruka Umiono-Hatake, forced Naruto too (Sasuke never found out what happened to Naruto's birth parents).

"Sasuke, where are you going?" His mother called out to him as she saw him walk toward the front door.

"I need some fresh air," was the brunette's mumbled reply. His mom simply shrugged and continued making chocolate chip cookies. Itachi would be home on December 19th, on his break from College. Naruto would be home one day later, granted no mishaps occurred.

Sasuke was half-way THROUGH the park when he stopped and sat down on a bench, thinking about his and Naruto's first Christmas. They were thirteen at the time. They had confessed to each other on Naruto's birthday. That night, Naruto got more than a gift card from Sasuke. Sasuke's mind then drifted to a few days after Sasuke's sixteenth birthday. July 27th was the worst day in history to Sasuke. Not only did something bad happen to Naruto(probably for being the idiot he was), but Sasuke discovered he an anxiety problem. Before Naruto, he never had an anxiety problem... and he never had a heart attack. The whiskered-cheek boy is known for his clutziness. It's because of that clutziness that Sasuke has heartattacks. But before Naruto... Sasuke was never happy, and he never truly smiled.

Over in America, the blonde was having just as miserable a time as his onyx-eyed boyfriend. The date was now December 17th in Japan, 5:08 AM. It was only December 16th, 12:08 PM in America. 17 hours apart. How sad. Naruto sighed. It was good thing they were going back according to Japan standards. For the first week of being in America, Naruto suffered extreme jet lag. By the eighth day there he was good as new. He could sense the impending jet lag he'd feel when he got back to Japan. No! He wouldn't have jet lag, he'd be spending time with his mysterious, brooding BF.

"Kakashi. Iruka. Can we go home early?" Naruto whimpered, speaking in English fluently.**(AN: When their in Japan, they're speaking Japanese, but I'm typing it in English, because I'm not all that fluent in Japanse.)**

"I know you want to see Sasuke, but you'll have to wait three more days, Japan time," Iruka said, running a hand through his hair. It was surprisingly not in a ponytail. But that was only because Kakashi pulled the rubberband off.

Naruto sighed and stalked off toward the motel from the park a few blocks over. He was decorated in an orange sweater, an open black jacket, an orange and back beanie, a white scarf, white mittens, black sweatpants, white socks, and orange sketchers. Once at the motel, he went to his room number(Iruka and Kakashi got their own room separate from Naruto for a reason he didn't wanna know). Opening the door, the spiky-haired teen flipped on the lights and sat on his bed. He turned on the heater to warm up.

That night, Naruto's dreams drifted to that July 27th. The worst day of his life.

Sasuke practically sprung out of bed December 20th. It was 5:00 AM and Naruto's flight landed at 7:00 AM. He went to the bathroom, took a shower, used the toilet, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, and got dressed. He was dressed in a navy blue turtleneck, a black trenchcoat, black baggy jeans, navy blue socks, all black convers, and navy blue and black earmuffs. He went downstairs and had a bowl of cereal. When he was done with everything it was 6:23. He had to leave. The anxious Uchiha grabbed his car keys and was ready to bolt out the door, when a hand stopped him.

"Itachi, move!" The younger of the brothers grunted.

"Slow down Sasuke. You'll have another heart attack if you don't calm yourself... or worse," Itachi replied coolly.

Knowing his older brother was right, Sasuke took a deep breath and relaxed.

"There we go. Mind taking me along? I haven't seen Naru-chan in some time now," Itachi smirked.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that," Sasuke mumbled, hating the fact that the nickname suited his cute lover.

At 6:45, Sasuke had parked the car in the airport's garage and dragged Itachi to Naruto's flight cell. His flight number was 2914. He'd wait forever until Naruto came through those airport gates.

An hour passed since Naruto's supposed arrival and there was still no blonde. Sasuke began scratching himself out of worry, his anxiety rising. Itachi grabbed his hand, to stop him from scratching off his skin.

"Relax. His flight is just probably delayed," the older Uchiha brother stated calmly. This helped Sasuke relax.

Another hour passed and still no flight 2914. Now both brothers were on edge... when an announcement came on that would change the younger brother's life forever.

"Unfortunate news. Flight 2914 has crashed. The whereabouts of the plane are currently unknown. Friends and family, do not be alarmed. There is reason to believe that the passengers aboard Flight 2914 are still alive."

Time slowed down to a halt for one Uchiha Sasuke. Nothing seemed real. It all seemed like some fantasy. Some nightmare the young teen boy was having. But this wasn't a dream. It was cruel reality. The operators only say that because they don't want people to panic. Sasuke learned that lesson well when his cousin Obito died.

Sasuke saw nothing but blurs. Itachi threw him a weary glance.

The words kept bouncing around in the young Uchiha's head.

_"Flight 2914 has crashed."_

_"Flight 2914 has crashed."_

_"Flight 2914 has crashed."_

Finally... he screamed.

It was Christmas. Bells were chiming, people were laughing, carols were being sung, people were drinking egg nog, everything was merry... except in the Uchiha household. Sasuke barely crawled out of bed and slowly made his way down stairs. In just five days he had a heartattack, was admitted into the hospital, was checked out of the hospital, went into depression, and had been in therapy... twice! This was the worst Christmas Sasuke ever had. His loved one's whereabouts were unknown. He didn't dare check the news(nor did any of his family members) in fear of the bad news that they found his dead, mangled body.

Fugaku and Migoto exchanged worried glances as Sasuke entered the room. The first one to speak, of course, was his father.

"Sasuke. It's time to forget the boy."

Sasuke snapped his father an 'are-you-crazy-I'm-in-love-with-that-boy' look. Migoto lightly touched Fugaku's arm and looked at her hurting baby boy.

"I think your father means. It's time to let go of the past. If he's alive, then great. If he's not, there's plenty of people out there for you to choose."

Sasuke simply looked down. Yeah, there were people out there. But none of them were Naruto. There WASN'T another Naruto. No other being could replace the blonde he loved so very much.

When it was Sasuke's turn to unwrap presents, he tried his best to look happy. If anything, for his parents. Then... he came to a present that Naruto gave to him early, just in case he couldn't make it back in time for Christmas. Sasuke opened it carefully and bit his lip to hold back the tears that had threatened to fall.

The present his boyfriend had given him... was a scrapbook with a locket bookmark tied on to it. He opened the locket to see a picture of him on the right side and a picture of his idiotic boyfriend on the left. He couldn't help but smile. Naruto was always so artistic. The front cover said(in kanji): _**"Cherish the Moment Like Each Is Its Last"**_. Little did Naruto know how much that was true.

Sasuke opened the scrapbook as his parents and brother smiled sadly at the young teen exploring his memories of his possibly dead BF. The first five pages(counting front and back as one page) had pictures of them when they were younger. The first page was the time they were in the soccer tournament on the same team. They eight years old and had gotten penaltied for fighting each other. The next four pages contained their preteen years. The time they confessed(Sakura got that pic), their first kiss(Ino had gotten that one), and, of course, their first Christmas. Underneath the picture where he and Naruto were kissing underneath the misseltoe was Naruto's writing read(in English font): **"This was one of my favorite Christmas'. I'll cherish it forever and always. I owe Migoto for taking the picture at the Christmas Ball."**

A tear fell from the pride-filled young man's face, but he continued on. He flipped the page. The final three pages were the most heartbreaking. The first picture that caught Sasuke's eye was the picture of Naruto, comatose, in the hospital. Underneath it was Naruto's english font again: **"Heh heh. I guess I should look both ways when crossing the road more often."** The next pic was of Sasuke in the hospital, Naruto's writing underneath that one as well: **"I never meant to cause you a heart attack. Geez. Just my stupidity can give you a cardiac arrest, eh?"** Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. He flipped the page and there it was. Naruto's true present for Sasuke.

Sasuke reached his hand and gently picked up the necklace with Naruto's picture inside a rounded triangle. A note was tied to it. The raven-hair teen plucked the note from the necklace and read it aloud: **"Even though you couldn't wear this until Christmas. I'm wearing it as you read this note. Whatever happens, you now and forever have a piece of me with you."** Tied in the loop of the charm on the necklace, was a piece of Naruto's hair.

"So that's why he wanted a piece of my hair," Sasuke mumbled through a waterfall of tears now pouring from the helpless Uchiha's face. Fugaku was embracing a crying Migoto and Itachi had to look away in fear of the threaten of tears.

Then... the doorbell rang. Sasuke got up, stumbling and walked over to the door. He didn't bother looking through the peephole. He didn't care who it was. It wasn't the blonde that made him so happy. He unlocked the door quickly and opened it up.

He was greeted by a kiss on the lips. That got his full attention. Behind him, three gasps were heard. Sasuke opened his eyes fully to see a pair of ocean blue eyes with a lock of blonde cover part of the left eye. Sasuke pushed the other from him, but kept him in arms length to get a good look at the tanned-skinned wonder in front of him. The blue eyes looked at onyx-eyes questioningly. The brunette looked over the blonde's somehow, clean figure.

One word, no, one name, escaped the raven's lips. "_Naruto_."

With that name said an embrace so strong, it nearly broke Naruto's humerous, ensued. The blonde hugged his boyfriend nice and tight before the usually stoic, now immensely happy figure invited him in.

The two kissed once more before Naruto looked at Sasuke with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm never flying in a plane again."

Both laughed at the sapphire-eyed boy's comment.

"I learned two things very important though, Naruto," Sasuke smiled at his other half.

"What's that?" The other half of Sasuke tilted his head.

"One. I will cherish every moment with you and never take you for granted ever again," Sasuke wrapped his arms around the smaller male, pecked his lips and then nuzzled him.

"And the second?" The smaller, more fragile male asked looking up at the tower that was his boyfriend.

"There are such things as Christmas miracles," Sasuke sighed.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

* * *

**Your author is very tired. He made two AMV's and wrote three stories today. One of them is this one. Another won't go on this site because it's not a fanfiction. The last one isn't even finished yet. So bleh!**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Santa Clause**


End file.
